virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay
Venus Island RP prides itself on its focus of quality of roleplay rather than quantity of roleplay. In Venus Island RP, roleplay consists of grammatical sentences and detail rather than short, speedy one-liners. This article covers lots of information, rules, and guidelines regarding roleplay in Venus Island RP. Bear in mind that, before you begin to roleplay, you will need to create a character. Basic Rules *The minimum words per line of roleplay is five - this allows for very short grammatical sentences. While there is no defined maximum words per line of roleplay, a paragraph is usually a good sign that you have written enough for that line. *Always indicate a character's speech with quotation marks (""). *Keep roleplay in English. The only reason your roleplay should feature another language is if your character is speaking another language. *Do not speak out-of-character in roleplay channels. Any out-of-character chat must be in the General channel. *Make sure that you are roleplaying in the correct channel. Each roleplay channel covers the location stated as per the channel name and the area as per described by the channel description. Rules: Setting When roleplaying, you should make sure to either explicitly state or reference the date and time of the scenario that you are roleplaying. This ensures optimum visualisation of the scenario during roleplaying for all parties involved, and therefore makes appropriate roleplay easier and smoother for everyone. If you are stuck on what exactly to roleplay, consider what your character sees, feels, smells, tastes, and hears. Not only does this provide additional detail to your roleplay, but it may also help you to move on to roleplaying something following on from that. Remember to dress your character appropriately for the weather. It may be apocalyptically hot in Hawaii, but that does not mean that it does not rain occasionally. If you are unsure about appropriate weather conditions, you could Google "hawaii weather" for a weather forecast. If you are unsure of something in regards to the location where you are roleplaying, check the apposite article on this wiki for a detailed description of the location. If a specific detail is not mentioned in one of these article, you can always ask just to make sure - the missing detail will then be clarified and then likely added to the article for future use. Rules: Detail Always think before roleplaying. Is your character really the sort of person to do that? Would your character really say that? This is an especially important step if you have not developed your character in very much detail. Be sure that you can get into character, as this will no doubt increase your ability to roleplay as the character. Out-of-place behaviour, actions, and speech from your character can ruin the immersion of the roleplay, and is a sign of either lack of character development or lack of ability to roleplay on your part - or both. Changing aspects of your character to fit the scenario or occasion is not allowed. Character development through roleplay is by all means encouraged; however, deciding to, for example, suddenly make your character love Christmas as it nears December without any obvious reason why is not character development. ”Fear roleplay” is also important. Your character must fear for their life, unless explicitly stated otherwise in their character profile with good reason (for example, your character is clinically depressed). Roleplaying your character as fearing for their life in a situation that would, in real-life, cause them to fear for their life is important, else your character comes across as an unrealistic superhero of some sort - especially if your character happens to “save the day” by disarming and apprehending a miscreant or something of the sort. Rules: Offensive Content Do not roleplay excessive violence or gore and other offensive subjects, unless you have a good reason to. Sexual roleplay is allowed, but within reason. Try to avoid “getting it on” in any other roleplay channel than an islander’s home if you absolutely have to. Roleplaying underage molestation or rape, highly-detailed gore or torture, cannibalism, necrophilia, bestiality, or pedophilia will result in your character being wiped from the Venus Island RP universe entirely, and you will be banned from roleplaying in the server. Roleplay that involves the concept of the above things can be an exception, and may not lead to your character being wiped and your roleplay privileges revoked. For example, roleplaying your character watching a video online featuring such a subject is allowed - so long as the video is not described in any detail - but roleplaying your character engaging in such a subject themselves is not. Rules: Miscellaneous Roleplaying Characters You may only roleplay as the character(s) that you have created yourself. You may roleplay with others’ characters if the individual is not present to roleplay them, but only if the roleplay does not significantly advance a plotline or involve anything important happening; for example, confessing romantic feelings for another islander or causing another islander severe injury. Roleplaying as minor characters - a list of which can be found in the Characters article - is allowed, however, as minor characters are less defined and have no “owner” as such. Metagaming Metagaming is not allowed. Metagaming is when your character is in any way influenced by out-of-character information and such things; for example, knowing all of another character’s secrets in-universe just because you read their character profile. Unrealistic Roleplay ”Fail roleplay” is not allowed. Venus Island RP may be a realism-oriented roleplay and not a realistic roleplay, but this does not mean that you can roleplay impossible things to gain an advantage or get out of a situation and such things. “Fail roleplay” will be called out by the administrator and almost certainly voided. Other Information *Discord’s markdown and formatting is not necessary for roleplay on Venus Island, but can nevertheless be used to spice up your roleplay and make it all look prettier. Category:Wiki